


Hair Issues

by chibichibi_k



Category: Psych
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibi_k/pseuds/chibichibi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlton's having an issue with his hair. Mild Spoiler for S03E13 - Any Given Friday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Issues

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and I do not own Psych. Originally posted to fanfiction.net in 2009.

Carlton stared at the image on his computer screen. There was no possible way that he looked like that!

Ever since Shawn's comment at the lake about his haircut, the way his hair looked had occupied Carlton's mind until he couldn't think about anything else. He had not wanted Shawn's late in coming comeback to bother him. But eventually his confusion and curiosity at the quip became too much and he had caved.

So once he had arrived home, Carlton had googled Joyce Hyser's hairstyle in the movie  _Just one of the Guys_  and found the appropriate image. After the image had loaded, all he could do was stare blankly at it.

There was just no way…

The sound of the door to his apartment door opening broke him out of his trance. Knowing that there was only one person it could be, Carlton stormed out of his study and into the living room to confront his tormentor.

"There is no possible way in hell that my hair seriously reminds you of Joyce Hyser's from  _Just one of the Guys!_ "

Shawn stared at Carlton like he had finally gone insane. "What? Carlton, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, Shawn," Carlton snarled. "Apparently you're the one that isn't feeling well if you think I look anything like Joyce Hyser!"

"What are you going on about?"

"I'm going on about the crack you made about my hair the other day at the lake!"

"Huh?" Shawn asked. But before Carlton could rip him a new one, the psychic's hazel eyes sparkled with understanding and amusement. "Oh!  _That_  crack about your hair! That's what's bothering you?"

"Yes!" The detective's voice was positively dripping with venom. "Please tell me that there is no way that I actually look like that!"

Shawn's smirk oozed mischief. "I don't know, Carlton. It's hard to tell without having the real deal to compare your hair to."

"Fine!" Carlton grabbed Shawn's arm tightly – but not enough to hurt him - and dragged him into the study. He brought up the picture of Joyce Hyser and pointed at the screen. "Well?"

Shawn looked carefully and critically between the image and Carlton. He threw in some 'hmms" and 'tsks' here and there as his eyes roamed from Carlton's hair and then down his body lustily. "Well… There is a bit of a resemblance… but…"

"But?" Carlton asked hopefully.

"Nothing, there's no resemblance at all. It was just a joke, Carlton. You caught me off guard, so, I had to return the favor," Shawn smirked.

"Great, because for a minute there I thought you were serious and – "

"Although…"

Carlton stiffened. This couldn't be good. "Although?"

"I always did have a thing for Joyce Hyser, ever since I saw her in that movie. Too bad. She still kind of makes me all hot and bothered, even from just that picture." Shawn gestured to the computer screen. "But… I guess you'll do."

"I'll do, huh?"

Carlton crowded into Shawn's personal space, forcing him to back into one of the study's walls. He pinned his younger lover in place with his body, the two of them touching from; chest to chest, hip to hip, and groin to groin. Shawn moaned when Carlton started to nip and lick at his always exposed collarbone, marking him, claiming him.

When Carlton backed off of Shawn, he was gasping for breath, desperate for more – needing more of the detective's talented touch. Shawn thrust his hips up against Carlton's, driving them both crazy with the friction and pleasure the act caused.

Carlton had to hold himself back from cumming right then and there. Instead he leaned down to whisper into Shawn's ear. "So…," he drawled, "will I do?"

"Oh… You'll do… me plenty," Shawn rasped before dragging Carlton into the bedroom.


End file.
